Valerie (NSI)
Valerie (ヴァレリー Barerī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Valerie has a gentle and somewhat sensitive personality, but can be quite scary when become angry over someone she loves. Valerie doesn't work at the clinic, but mostly does some cleaning early in the day. She runs the patisserie and acts as the part-time worker. She enjoys cooking and can be seen trying out new recipes. As a male player, the rival affection for Valerie is Imre. Both of them have calm and relaxed personality which goes with their easy-going nature as well as love of sweets. Prior to New Sunbeam Island, Belgian idols were considered the Germanic rival to Danish idols, despite neither girls sharing anything in common (other than their love of food and cooking); but are now compared to the more similar Norwegian idols. However, like the other Story of World games, Valerie still hosts her own channel with her Danish counterpart Mary. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. For more information, click here. After Valerie makes her debut by completing the "Yellow Stone" part, the player can begin raising relationship with her. In order to get married, the player must improve the candidate's relationship to at least Green Flower, view the Flower Events that trigger upon reaching the required flower colour, own at least Stage 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The player can see how many flowers they have by looking into the bookshelf inside their house at any-time. Valerie's gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Valerie when she has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of his home. Valerie will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she is brought by. Accepting Valerie's present will make her happy, and she will give the player Chocolate Cookies. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Valerie's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with him will go down by -1000 XP. ---- Spreading Rumors *Walk from Dolphin Town beach to Dolphin Town *9:00 to 14:00 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Valerie at a Purple Flower or higher *Xiao Tong has 5000 XP or higher *You have seen Valerie's White Flower Event Xiao Tong approaches Valerie wanting to confirm the rumour they heard that she was saving money up for a big tea party. Valerie is surprised by this and asks who told them, then she asks the player if they were spying on her. Choice 1: Result: +2000 XP with Valerie, +500 XP with Xiao Tong She apologises for suspecting the player and is convinced they wouldn't have told anyone. But now Valerie feels embarrassed for having said that, and she is alarmed when Xiao Tong assumes this to mean she really is plotting something. They aren't too surprised by that though, saying that although Valerie is shy, she often comes up with a lot of plans. They suggest that Valerie should be arrested in that case and she begins panicking. Reward: Bavarian Cream Choice 2: Result: -2000 XP with Valerie, -500 XP with Xiao Tong Valerie angrily chews out the Player for revealing her plans like this and decides they can't be trusted. Then she denounces the player until Xiao Tong begins laughing for blabbing so carelessly to them, causing Valerie to chastise them for convincing the Player to talk through intimidation. ---- Valerie fawns over how much she likes Strawberry Milk, to the point that just speaking about it makes her crave some. She asks the player to get her one following this event. Option 1: Result: +3000 XP with Valerie The player agrees and heads off, returning sometime later to Valerie who has been impatiently waiting. Valerie drinks the milk and compliments it before thanking the player for listening to her. As a reward she kindly hands over a Pink Rose. Option 2: Result: -3000 XP with Valerie Valerie understands, though, and she tells them it's okay. ---- Do you love Valerie? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Valerie to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Valerie before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Valerie will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Valerie, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Valerie. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and officially become sweethearts. Reward: Relax Tea ---- A Date with Valerie Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Valerie to go on a date together. This event will happen after Valerie is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Valerie will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Valerie's invitation by giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 Experience Points. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Valerie will go down by -100 XP with Valerie. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: Moonstone Hunting Fruits *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Purple Flower only OR the player is married Imre and Valerie have taken the day to go hunting fruit together. Imre's having no luck finding anything today, but Valerie offers to share her hunt! Valerie says she will cook a cake some time for the two to share, as they go back to hunting. Imre then offers to bring Valerie sailing accross the ocean sometime. Valerie is impressed that Imre would be able to get a boat for that, and would love to go with him someday. Looking for Someone to Talk to *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Blue Flower only OR the player is married Imre approaches Valerie having noticed her sign on the bulletin board and asks if she has to talk about something. Valerie mentions that she is having a problem with her sports grades and asks if he has any tips on improvement, and surprised, he brings up that her scores are some of the top in class, which she agrees with. The problem is that she has trouble with sports specifically though, and Imre suggested that she should try to relax a little to avoid becoming too tense when she plays. Imre mentions that this probably carries over to sports because Valerie gets worked up prior to them, and she realises he might have a point. So she agrees to take his advice and gives him a thank you gift, which he rejects, having only wanted to help out of kindness. With that they separate. Valerie is Injured *Valerie's bedroom at Moonlight Clinic *18:00 to 20:00 (after Valerie's work hours) *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Yellow Flower only OR the player is married *Patricia at Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Valerie hurt herself using a knife in the kitchen and Imre takes notice, wondering what happened. Imre scolds Valerie and tells her to take better care of herself and he suggests she try relying on the frying pan a little more next time since she's better at using it. She agrees, and just then Patricia comes by and informs Valerie of her loosening bandage. With some help from Imre, she patches her injury back up. Rival's Proposal *Walk from House Area to Mount Sunbeam Island *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Imre (Boy Player)/Valerie (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married Valerie appreciates Imre's help for always being there to help her. Valerie comments that Imre is starting to act like a "dad" to a wallaby. She is glad, because they're like her family. Imre wants to live with Valerie too, and asks her to marry him. Valerie happily accepts Imre's proposal. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of their gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Imre and Valerie. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Imre and Valerie married, talk to Imre anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about having a baby. Two months later, Imre and Valerie will have a baby girl named Indra. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes